


Pretty {Jean x Reader}

by 0pul3ntp3ach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pul3ntp3ach/pseuds/0pul3ntp3ach
Summary: A certain someone asks you to go to their football game, reminiscing on some...nights along the way.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time I've ever written anything like this! I know this is short, but I'll be writing longer pages in the future! There'll be a slight mention of hair pulling, other than that, I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Until next time!

He got on his knees, his eyes pleading mine. He grabbed my hands, gently grasping them and running his thumb over them. He made sure my eyes were staring right back into his. 

“Please.”

I took a deep breath, “I can’t believe you actually did it..you actually got on your knees and begged me to go to this game,” I laughed, placing my hand on his already red face. 

“Please dude, just this once..,” he got up from his kneeling position and stood close, as if the notion barely came to his mind, the words barely even detectable,”...for me?” I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, shivers and tingles swiveling around my spine as the simple words reminded me of that night. 

**< that night>**

_ Our lips mashed so well together as he started to undress me. First my long sleeve, then my skirt, leaving my undergarments alone as his mouth traced down my body. His hands were much quicker than mine as if this isn’t the first time knowing all too well that it is. Mewls left my mouth, the thought alone making me clench every time his lips came in contact with my body. He stopped once his mouth was hovering over my underwear, my body yearning for more.His warm breath brushing over my clit made me moan louder.  _

_ “For someone’s first time,”...he started to pull down the piece of clothing, my hole being exposed to the cold air of his room,” you sure know how to get this pussy wet for me, don’t you?” The dizziness overcame me as his tongue started to go up and down my lower region, my juices dripping down each side of his face.He always knew what to say to get me going, as if I even needed something to even begin with.His face, his body, everything about him turned me on so much I can just cum thinking about him, it most definitely wouldn’t be the first time doing so. I moaned his name as I felt his tongue go inside me, the sensation alone almost taking me over the edge. My hand found his hair, gripping it tight and slightly pushing his head further, the feeling overwhelmingly taking over every inch of my body.This isn’t the first time we’ve done these kinds of things together, but it’s our first time going all the way. I trust him and I’m glad I’m able to experience these things with him. And fuck, what an amazing experience it is. _

_ His fingers found their way to my clit, his tongue repeatedly going in and out of me, my moans getting louder and louder. I felt the pit of my stomach start to tighten, feeling his eyes watch me squirm under his touch. I whined as the warmth of his tongue disappeared, his fingers still massaging my clit.  _

_ “Take it off,” his voice deepened, his lips found mine again in a passionate kiss. I was too caught up in it, I had already forgotten his request. He pulled off me looking back at my chest area. “Please baby...for me? Let me make you feel good.” I struggled with my bra, the sensation from his fingers toying with my clit while his other hand had a firm grip on my hair, pulling it ever so gently. His mouth traveled down my neck to my tiddies as soon as I got my bra off, his fingers leaving my clit. My eyes rolled back as he sucked on one and massaged the other with his free hand. He then switched the motions, making sure each one of my girls got the same treatment. The adrenaline started to build up, my body in complete bliss. He got off, grabbing the condom that was on his desk and putting it on, making sure it went all the way down. He lined himself perfectly with my hole, the head of his cock poking at my entrance already.  _

_ “This is gonna hurt..probably by a lot, you think you can handle it baby?” I moved my hips as he teased me. “That’s what I thought,” he slowly started to slip it in, the girth of his cock making my eyes tear up. Fuck I knew he was big, but now that it’s actually going inside me...the pain is unbearable, it stung so bad yet so good. He hissed as I grasped his shoulder, his cock fully inside me. “Don’t move yet...please~” I slurred. His mouth started to kiss all over me as I tried to adjust, the pain fading away as the pleasure started to kick in. I felt his cock twitch, the feeling making me ease completely to his size. I tapped his shoulder, giving him the go to move. With precaution, he slowly started to move his hips.  _

_ “Fuck..” his hands found my waist as he steadied a pace, the feeling alone curled my toes, making his name leave my lips multiple times.With each stroke came an overwhelmingly dizzy fuzzy feeling, my breathing becoming uneven. The pain and pleasure danced all around him and I. It’s such a beautiful feeling.  _

_ My hands made their way to his back, my nails digging into his skin, setting a nice reminder about this night. He started to fasten his pace, the sound of our skin slapping made me stir with pleasure. “ Fuck... youre so...tight.” His lips met with mine, the two melting into each other. His hand found my hair again, gripping it and pulling my head back, his lips latched onto my neck.I threw my head back even further as he made those devilish hickeys of his. I always liked seeing them in the mirror the next day, such a cute thing to look at. He lifted his head, his hands finding my thighs and slowly spreading them apart, his cock going even deeper. He grabbed my hair and lifted my head.”Look at me.” My eyes tried to focus on him, his moans drifting my focus away. I felt the pit grow even more by the second. _

_ “I-I think I’m gonna-”  _

_ “Cum for me baby,” he went even faster,that alone was enough to take me over the edge, my hole clenching tightly, milking his cock as he came with me. “Fuck..” I squirmed as I felt my juices all around my lower region. As I came down from my high, I felt the warmth inside me leave as he pulled out. He carefully took off the condom, wrapping it and throwing it away. He grabbed the towel and cleaned me off, putting the blankets over me as he murmured something, but by the time the blanket laid over me, my mind went blank. _

Fuck. I can’t see it, but I can just feel that fucking smirk on his face. He gets me at the best times too. 

“....Fine. But you better win Eren or I’m never doing anything like this again,” I sensed his relief, smiling at the fact that he really made this effort to invite me. 

I consider Eren Yeager as my best friend as he is with me. And I mean yeah..we’ve hooked up here and there, but regardless of our scandalous nights, we still see each other as friends. Strictly just a friendship...with maybe some benefits. Either way, I really trust him and our friendship is a bond I’ll never trade for the world.

“Finally, I get you to leave this fucking room! I’m pretty sure Sasha will be there so you should be fine, I gotta run, but I’ll see you later,” his arms embraced me in a quick hug, the warmth leaving as quick as it came upon me. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, pick out two outfits for tonight,” he latched the door open,” because after we’re going to a party.” Before I could get any word out, he had already left. He knew I would try to talk myself out of it. Fucking Yeager I swear. 

Anyways, he better win this game. Did I forget to mention? Eren also happens to be our quarterback for our school. Usually I skip out because I happen to have an exam the very next day. I’m always cooped up in this damn room and can never really have some time to myself. Maybe this can be a good way to just let loose and relax. But in order to do that I have to finish my homework. 

And with perfect timing, the door opens, the smell of weed hitting me as I heard her laugh. 

“You good Sasha?” She closed the door, well sort of, and made her way over to our kitchen area. “Of course man, all is well and mighty...now where did I put that Lunchable?” 

Sasha Braus is my dorm mate and the best friend anyone could ask for! She's always there for me and even offered to share her food with me a couple times. That's how you know the love is real. As she rummaged through the fridge, I began to type, skimming through the questions and answering the easy ones first. Loud crunches and chews along with my keyboard smashes filled the room as the time drew near for the game. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and you go to the big game! But someone happens to be in the way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: FLOCH!!! SDJSSJDK but in all honesty this is probably more a filler to get the story along! There is some slight fluff, but do not fret! you cuties will get fed good in the next chapter so look out for that! Also thank you so much for 113 hits!! That's a really big number for me so thank you for taking the time out your day to read it! Until next time!
> 
> Edit: COMPLETELY FORGOT!! If you haven't seen season 3 or 4 of AOT, there will be slight spoilers!! Sorry i let that slip my mind, until next time!

“I still can’t believe Eren convinced you to come!! This is gonna be so much fun!!,” Sasha squealed as we reached the field. Damn it’s cold tonight. I just wore whatever had our school’s colors. Nice green shirt with a matching brown skirt. I wish our colors were like, red and white. It would’ve made me a lot warmer than I am right now. Funny enough, it seems like our rivals’ colors are red and white. How coincidental.

“Oh my god what are you doing here!!” I turned around to have a tiny girl with blonde hair wrap her arms around me. “Christa! I feel like it’s been forever!!” Our hugging session was over quick because Sasha..well…

“C’mon dude the line is getting long! They’ll run out of hotdogs!! Oooh we should get nachos too! And chips and…,” Christa and I both laughed, hoping that there would be enough food left over for everyone else in the stadium. “Hey, where’s Mikasa? I feel like she would be here.”

I wasn’t that close to Mikasa, but we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well. She mainly stays to herself, and is actually the top student at our school.

“Oh she is, but she’ll be in the field.” Sasha started to order the poor servers’ ears off as Christa and I stepped aside. “She’s in the team?!” 

“No silly! She’s one of the team managers, it’s the only way she can look over Eren and Armin and feel satisfied.” Christa explained. Makes sense, we all know how overprotective she is with Eren. And Armin. Mainly Eren though. 

After what felt like an eternity, Sasha finally got the food. “Is it always this packed?” The stadium was filled with all kinds of people. Even people I never would imagine to be out here. It was kind of overwhelming. “I almost forgot!,” Sasha pulled out some sort of paint marker. “Sasha what’re you doing??” She grabbed my face and wrote something on my cheek. I grabbed my phone and pulled up my camera. “Why number 1?” 

“Duh, because that’s Eren's number!” Her and Christa giggled and laughed, feeling my cheeks warm up. What are we in, highschool?? It’s whatever, this isn’t the only thing of Eren that’s been on my cheek. 

After a couple sorrys and nudges later, we finally found our seats. Huh, pretty close to the field. “We got some good seats actually!!,” Christa said as if she read my mind. Sasha nudged me,“That’s all thanks to our little love bug here.

“Lovebug? What do you mean?” Sasha started to eat some nachos, her mouth kind of full. “I mean..if it wasn’t for you...coming to the game...Eren wouldn’t have gotten us ...these tickets..” 

Eren got us these tickets? “But I thought you bought them?” She took a bite out of her corn dog while Christa ate her chips in silence. “I lied. Eren gave them to me when I was in the hallway of our dorm. He told me to keep it a secret until we got here. Something about you not coming if you found out, I wasn’t really paying attention.” She shrugged it off. That little...I shivered as the coldness from the seat met my thighs, the goosebumps visibly showing. Talk about strawberry legs. It’s nice for him to do that, but can he at least be honest about it?

I was so distracted I didn’t even realize the dude came up to the side of my seat. “Hey hot stuff,” lost in thought, I met eyes with someone I’ve never seen before. Figures, I mean he's literally wearing a letterman from the other school,” you look a little chilly here, want me to help you warm up?” His friends hyped him up and laughed. “Um...” I looked over at Christa and Sasha, all of us clearly uncomfortable. “Let me introduce myself, I’m Floch and these are my boys, Marlo and Daz, we’ll be in the game tonight and just wanted a good luck kiss on the cheek before the big game today?” He crouched down to my eye level, turning his head to show his cheek. 

“Um..I’m not interested,” Before I could look away, he placed his hand on my face. “ C’mon dollface...you don’t want to cause a scene now do you?” I froze, feeling his thumb rub my cheek. “Looks like you got something on your cheek, whose number is that babe?” 

“I-It’s..um…” I don’t know why it was so hard to get the words out, like I was so appalled that someone would actually do this. I only thought it happened in movies. I guess some people can just be pretty dense.

“It’s mine.” Floch let go of my face and turned around, a fist swinging down on him hard. I knew that voice better than anyone else’s. 

“Oh my god, Eren.” He picked up Floch by the collar,” Don’t ever touch her or anyone like that ever again, do you understand?” Floch was barely even conscious, the blood from his nose ran down along his mouth. “I said do you fucking understand me.” Floch weakly nodded. Eren pushed him to his friends. “See you on the sidelines, fucking benchwarmers,” and with that Floch and his crew left our seats. The crowd around us were confused on what just happened, but hey aren’t we all.

“Hey, are you guys okay?” He took the seat next to me. “Yeah, those guys were just dicks.” Sasha said before focusing back on her food. Christa nodded, her face not leaving her phone. That's weird, she's usually always in the moment of things, especially after something like that. I faced Eren, feeling him place his hand on my cheek. “Is that a number 1?” I was so caught up with everything that I forgot about it. I nodded shyly. Fuck, that’s so embarrassing. I turned my head to face the field again, but out of my peripheral vision, I could see his cheeks tint. Maybe Sasha did a good thing after all. He grabbed one of my hands with both of his,“Oh my god you’re freezing!...um here,” he took off his letterman jacket, placing it on my shoulders. “Coach Erwin let me come here for a hot minute.” 

“But why?,” I asked. Talk about perfect timing too. If he didn't show up the time he did, Lord knows what would’ve happened.

“Well, cause I wanted to see if you actually came.” I smiled. “Of course I’d come, especially since the tickets were free.” He laughed. “I’m assuming Sasha told you?” I nodded. It’s always the simple talks like these that make me feel at home with him. “I’m sorry, I-” Cutting him off was the P.A., stating that the game was going to start in 20 minutes. “Shit, I have to go back down to the lockers, but I’ll catch up with you guys at the party, Sasha you know where it’s at right?” She nodded, already yawning. “And hey,” he got close to my ear, “I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He winked at me, my cheeks and I completely flustered. “If you guys need me, call Mikasa, Christa should have her phone number. Be careful alright?” And to top it all off with a cherry, he quickly kissed me on the cheek,“ Don’t be embarrassed, I think it’s really cute.” 

Those words danced around my heart as he left, seeing Sasha and Christa gawk at us. “ It still kills me that you guys aren’t dating!” Sasha pointed out, a confused looking falling on Christa’s face. “Wait, you guys aren’t dating?? I swear he’s always talking about you!” I bit the inside of my cheek, and shook my head, feeling the heat flood my cheeks again. What am I ever going to do with him? I don’t know how, but he always knows what to say to get that familiar crimson back on my face. It’s not so easy to get him flustered to the point where I can feel it without having to look. Or maybe he's just really good at hiding it? I mean this whole number 1 thing made him blush so easily, so maybe its just a matter of him hiding it. The only time I’ve ever been able to make him that flustered is when we’re fu-

“Look, it's Mikasa!!” On the sideline of the field were a lot of people, maybe too much for such a small space. But three certain people stood out, which was a tall man with blonde hair, a short man with an undercut I think? And behold the lovely Mikasa in all her glory. I wonder how she’s able to do this on top of keeping up with school. I know she’s in some other clubs as well so really it’s a wonder. I still can’t believe that Floch guy tried it with me. I should prepare myself for moments like that in case it ever happens again and I don’t freeze up. It really caught me off guard so my mind went blank. Hopefully I don’t see him at that party tonight, but something is telling me that he’ll be there. Either way I’ll stick by Eren, just in case that guy tries something funny again. I sighed, forgetting the jacket that engulfed me. It smells just like him. 

“Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for. The rivalry game between Paradis Academy versus The University of Marley! Who will step up their game and bring it to the next level? Will Marley remain champions this year or will Paradis take home the big win!! And without further ado, here are your teams!” 

And with that, the P.A. started listening off names and positions. I had little football knowledge so let’s hope I don’t make a fool out of myself out here. I smiled as he called out Eren’s name, the crowd going wild. If only they knew, you better win this Yeager.


End file.
